A Betrayal and A Family
by Deathe-Feare
Summary: Lucy Is accused of hurting Lisanna and because of that she leaves the Guild with Gajeel. She meets her cousin Makoto and friend Subaru.


**ME: Hmm...?Here's a summary for ya:**

**Lucy Heartfillia is accused of hurting Lisanna and because of that she asked to leave the guild. Luckily before that she met her cousin on her mother's side. Makoto Kosame. Who, hearing the accusations, leaves the members of Fairytail with a warning: 'Lucy will train hard and come back. And when she does We'll personally kick your ass.' after she defeated Erza. (Lucy won't have gigantic breasts. Sorry boys. [And girls?])**

**Info on Mako-chan:**

**She is a girl. She dresses as a male by wrapping her chest and wearing male clothes from her child-hood friend Masumune Subaru. She is very protective and strong enough to kick over five mountains, kill fifty monster, and still have enough energy to defeat Erza. Her only possible opponent is Subaru. When they fight it always ends in a tie...Oh. And Subaru is a_ girl_ who was raised as a _boy._**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! Only Mako-chan and Ma-kun (Masamune) and of course, the plot.{Dragons too.} Onto the story!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a weird week. Take the day before as an example. Lucy was in the guild as always talking to Levy. She looked over to Natsu's group who were laughing up a storm. Lisanna looked over and mouthed the words 'He's mine' before giggling and pressing her chest onto Natsu's arm. Lucy, confused , returned to her conversation. Now there's today that really caught Lucy of guard. She actually got a letter from her cousin, who she never heard, asking to meet up today. Lucy got dressed quickly and ran out of the door hopping on one foot to get her shoe on. On the way she ran into Gajeel. "Huh? It's you. What's your hurry?" he asked. Lucy overcame the urge to tease him and said "Cousin-going-meet-come-with." she said and dragged him to the station "Oi!" he complained but Lucy already got on the train. "You little..." he growled. Lucy tied her hair into a ponytail. "What's it matter? You don't have anything to do." she said. He sighed. "Besides... you might find someone to fight." she smirked. When they got to the stop Lucy was bursting with excitement. "Come on Gajeel!" She said. She ran to the meeting place dragging Gajeel. "Lucy-chan?" a voice asked reaching her ears. "Yes?" she asked turning. She saw a girl with long and silky black hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a purple shirt with black strips that hung off her shoulders, a black hoodie that was unzipped, with black shorts. She had a huge sword hanging off on her back. The boy with her had a black shirt and jeans with a black hoodie. He was also pale and had black hair and sky blue, calculating eyes. "Hi Lucy! I'm Makoto, your cousin! Nice to finally meet you." she said bowing. Lucy blinked "H-hi Makoto-san. Nice to meet you. This is Gajeel." the blackette smiled. "Go on Ma-kun introduce yourself." she said to the other boy. "Masamune Subaru. Mako's child-hood friend. You can call me Subaru and her Mako-chan or Mako-nee." he said politely with a small bow. "Hey... are you guys strong?" Gajeel questioned. Mako grinned. "Wanna find out? Ma-kun." the boy summoned a sword from thin air. He ran forward and slashed. Gajeel put up his arm after making it steel. He grunted as he slid back due to the force of the attack. The sword disappered and Gajeel's arm cracked a piece falling off. "Woah..." he whispered in shock. "Train. Then I'll fight you." Subaru whispered and said to Mako "I'm going back to the guild. You know how to reach me." he vanished. "Lucy I... had this feeling something would happen today." Mako suddenly said. "Eh? What?" Lucy asked confused "Anyways... I'm a part of the guild Soul Breaker and I want you to know that it's always open to you... and your friend." she said kindly. "Oh give me your number please. Just in case." she asked. So the girls gave exchanged numbers. Lucy smiled. "See you later Mako-chan!" Lucy said before running back to the station. Gajeel was about to follow when "Hey... Gajeel-san." he turned "Protect Lucy for me please! I hate feeling so useless but please...protect her." Mako said bowing. Gajeel could see the tears falling. "...Fine. But only if I can fight that friend of yours again." he said scrathing his head. Mako smiled "Thanks. He'd love to fight you again. But you'd better get stronger. I'll even train you." Gajeel smirked. "You know how to fight?On the same level as him?" Mako nodded "Fine. We'll meet up here tomorrow." Her smile melted. "We might meet earlier than that.." he blinked "Wha-?" Anyways go, go, go. " she said ushering him away. "Eh?"

**_Time skip~_**

Lucy happily walked into the guild, a little bounce in her step, with Gajeel close behind. But her happiness soon turned into confusion. Everyone was glaring at her. She walked up to Mira. "Hey Mira what's going-"** SLAP** "-on...?" she clutched her cheek. A shocked expression on her face. **SLAP**. Even Gajeel was shocked. "Why'd you do it Lucy?! Why?!" Mira cried. "What? What did I do?" Lucy cried "You know what you did! Why would you hurt Lisanna?!" It all fell into place. Lisanna was out to get Lucy. "I did no such thing!" Lucy yelled slamming her hands on the table, surprising everyone. "I was out meeting someone! When would I have hurt her?!" she screamed. Hiding the hurt on her face. "Lisanna said so! She wouldn't lie to me!" Mira countered. Erza came over and raised her hand to hurt Lucy when the door slammed open.

Heavy footsteps sounded throughout the place. Black hair flowing ominously. Purple eyes glowing menacingly in the darkness. Another set of footsteps were in time with the first. His blue eyes cutting with the darkness. He went over to Gajeel for an explanation, while Mako walked over to the table. Master watched with intrest. "Mako-nee?" Lucy asked, her tears flowing freely. Said girl smiled and petted the blonde's head. "Yo Lucy." she said her voice void of any humor. "Who are you?" Master said. "Makoto. Kosame Makoto. Strongest girl in the world. Lucy's cousin." Erza coughed while everyone's eyes went wide. Gray started "But isn't that Erza...?" he said in confusion. Everyone agreed. "That's unimportant. What's important is you made Lucy cry. Prepare to die." She said brandishing her sword. She jumped over the counter to attack Mira and lifted her sword to strike when a loud "Stop." Mako froze the blade stopping centimeters from Mira's face.

She fell back in fright. The one who stopped her was a man as old as Master Macarove (only taller) and wore black as midnight robes. His hair covered his eyes. All the while his beard hung inches from the ground. "Mako. You are well aware of what would happen if you... eliminate Mirajane Strauss, yes?" Mako 'tch'ed and allowed the sword to go back into it's sheath. "Lucy can you chose now? Fairy Tail or Soul Breakers? Of course you can still be in contact with Master Macarove." Mako asked turning to Lucy. "...I'm sorry Master Macarove... but I would like to leave the guild." Lucy said after a moment of thought, with a small bow. Master nodded. "It was wonderful having you in this guild. You too Gajeel." He said dramatically crying his eyes out. He snapped his fingers and the insignias for Fairy Tail disappeared.

"Master, will you accept Lucy Heartfillia and Gajeel Redfox into Soul Breakers?" Mako asked polietly the old man chuckled. "Of course. Welcome to the guild. Now Macarove do you have any sake?" he asked "Hohoho of course come with me." the two masters left. Subaru spoke up. "Alright. Everyone Shut up. It's time to learn the truth." he closed his eyes and the lights flickered out and the only light was Mako and Subaru's eyes. "_Audite vocem meam, dea veritatis et indica nobis quid iuris?"_ he whispered (Heed my call, Goddess of Truth, and show us what's right!) A dark blue smoke flowed out of him and formed wings behind him.

"Where's Lisanna?" he said without opening his eyes. Someone pushed said girl forward. "Lucy, Lisanna stand in front of me, please." he said. They did so and Subaru opened his eyes. They were a blood red. The blue smoke entered the girls. "Alright both of you answer this question. Did Lucy hurt Lisanna?" Lucy answered immediatly. "No." Lisanna took a while to respond she was obviously fighting the response. "...N-N-N-No-o..." a stunned silence set upon the Fairy Tail members. "Come on Lucy." Makoto said and dragged said blonde away. "Oh and one more thing. Lucy'll come back and when she does, we'll personally kick your ass."

**Me: **Bows** I hope you enjoyed chapter one of 'A Betrayal and A Family' Next chapter will include the introductions of the other members of Soul Breakers.**

**Mako: Tch, stupid Fairies. I'll crush em!**

**Subaru: Thats no good Mako-chan. Please R 'n' R.**


End file.
